Shades Of Crimson
by Perfection.AAML.Rangershipping
Summary: It all got interesting when everyone's favorite pokemaster took a trip down from Mt. Silver to visit home. Rated T for possible later events. This is the story of how Red met Scarlet.
1. Chapter 1

**SHADES OF CRIMSON**

Hello, world! I got this idea in a dream last night- so I figured I'd make it a story! It's a story all about Red one day, when he comes down from Mt. Silver to visit home. However on his way home, something peculiar happens. I wont go too much into details because I will in the first chapter.

Before I start, I want to note: the chapters will most likely go up in twos. That means that it might take longer in between odd chapters, because I'm writing two at a time. Basically, odd chapters are going to be Red's POV, and evens are going to be someone I'll reveal in chapter 1's POV on the same events. Enjoy!

This is the story of how Red met Scarlet.


	2. Visiting Home

**Chapter 1: "Visiting Home"**

{A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading this, each view means so much to me. I'll be doing Author Notes at the beginning of odd chapters and at the end of even chapters due to them going up together unless otherwise noted. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. }

It was honestly that simple. I was going home to Pallet Town to visit and maybe tell my mom I was alive or something… But no way was she getting my Pokégear number. She didn't even know I had one. But if she did… well she would call me more often than that Ethan kid's mom calls to tell him she spent his money again. Ahh Ethan. I remember that kid. Didn't even learn his name until after I took down his entire team. He's the one who told me my mother was worried about me.

It took about 5 hours to get down the mountain. I honestly forgot that wild Larvitar lived inside Mt. Silver, so when one challenged me I was a little shocked. I caught it, though, so maybe I'll give it to mom. I don't want it living in a PC box forever, that's for sure.

I almost got home without something weird happening. Almost. That's how my life is- I can't go anywhere without SOME kind of event occurring. They follow me like disaster follows an Absol. That's one of the reasons I stay up on Mt. Silver. Well, that and because only the best can get up to me there.

I had to hide a lot when I was on Route 1. I didn't want to be challenged by any new trainers because I really didn't feel like crushing hopes and dreams today. Then my "occurrence" happened.

I was stopped. Fortunately, it wasn't by any Bug Catcher or kid with level 3 Rattatas. Unfortunately, I was stopped by tripping over a pair of legs that belonged to a person who _was_ peacefully sleeping against a shady tree. I turned around to get a look at the person I had just tripped on to be left wordless. Not only because I'm a quiet person. I was just honestly a little in shock.

It was a girl. She looked a little older than me, yet I was no picture of youth myself. Her dark brown/black hair was wildly spread out around her, kept tame by her hat. The cap looked very similar to my old friend Leaf's, only with a deep red base rather than white. It covered her eyes, making the girl look mysterious. A jacket was thrown atop a backpack which I found out later were both hers. She wore jean shorts and a black tee that read 'Sorry boys, I'm a lone wolf.'

I found myself talking to the stirring teen. "Leaf? Did you get a makeover or something?" I asked quietly, like all my words were. The girl propped herself sitting against the tree, her hat still hiding her face.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to, but you'd better watch where you're stepping, buddy." The girl said in a dangerously calm voice for someone who just woke up by a teen slamming onto their legs.

I got up. This girl looked really familiar, but I couldn't place her with anything besides Leaf. Out of curiosity and budding frustration, I crawled over to her. "Leaf? Don't you remember me? Your old buddy Red?" I reached for her hat so I could see any kind of recognition. Little did I know that was a wrong move.

She slapped my hand, making me reel with sudden pain. "Ow! What was that for?!" I was getting angry now.

"Look, _Red._" She annunciated my name oddly that made my frayed nerves tinge. "I'm not this _Leaf _ girl you're talking about. You've been mistaken. The name's Scarlet." She said and stood up, grabbing her jacket and threw it on.

By this point I was mad. Usually when people saw me they gasped my name, even occasionally bowed down. I was 'The Best Trainer of the Indigo League' and sometimes 'The Best Trainer of All Time.' I haven't been talked to like that for a while, and it was getting under my skin. "Well then, Scarlet. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! Pikachu, Go!" I was all ready for a battle. She had the nerve to just wave her hand.

"I don't need battles to prove my skill. I know I'm good and that's enough for me." She said nonchalantly, scooping up her bag. "Adorable pet, though." She kneeled down and beckoned my Pikachu. Once he realized he wasn't fighting, he happily bounded over to the girl.

"PikaaPi!" He squealed, jumping in Scarlet's arms.

She smiled and stood before walking over to me. Now, I wasn't only bugged because she acted superior, but I was angry that she could just charm my trustworthy mouse into a cuddly fluffball. The teen handed me back my electric rat before opening her bag. "Come here, bud." She said into the sack with a suddenly sweet tone as opposed to her usual harsh one. Out came a crawling Raichu, who sat on the girl's head. She looked away from her pet and back at me. Or so I assumed. Her eyes were still hidden by that hat of hers. She turned to leave without a word.

I grabbed her wrist and spun her back around, jostling the Raichu onto her shoulder before it caught itself. "You can't turn down a challenge. Indigo League rules." I said with a slight smirk on my face before pulling my own hat down to match hers.

"I'm from Hoenn. I don't have any of your badges nor your Pokédex… I'm not a part of the Indigo League." She said softly, as if breaking the news to me. I looked up at her in confusion.

"But the Ever Grande Conference requires you to accept all challenges as well!" I tried to reason.

"We aren't in Hoenn, now are we?" She asked, leaning in a little with a smirk before turning again. She was dancing in circles around me, and I knew I wasn't going to win.

"Where are you going?" I asked, thinking I've pinned her down. "Pallet Town? As in to get your Pokédex to join the league?"

She turned back to me and smirked. "Sorry, _Red._" Oh how I hated it when she said my name like that. "I'm a lone wolf. And why would I need to join your league if I'm already Champion of mine? Hmm?" Scarlet turned and strutted herself right down the rest of Route 1 and into my town, My home town of Pallet. The Champion of Hoenn. Walking right into my hometown.

I started to run. She wasn't going to be the only champion there.


	3. Irritating

**Chapter 2- "Irritating"**

The boat from Hoenn docked at the Viridian Harbor. My twin sister, Green, had invited me to live with her for a few months so I could learn about Kanto Pokémon. Like I already didn't know about them. After all, what did she think Raichu was? A Sinnoh Pokémon? I was somewhat interested in learning about the Johto region, however. I planned to live with Green for a week in Pallet Town before traveling around with a close friend of mine named Lyra. She knew all about Johto. It was her home region, and she had befriended all the native legendaries. It was a perfect opportunity. But I did agree to live with Green for a little, so here I was.

Now, first, you've got to understand two things. Green is my _identical_ twin, which is why I dyed my hair a little darker and why I dress differently from her. She stayed with my mother in Kanto while I moved with my father to Hoenn when they were divorced in our infant years. May Maple? Not the only one with a Daddy in the League. The other thing is that I traveled from Vermillion City to Route 1 straight, Day and Night. It was tiring. And if I moved another inch, I was going to crash. That's why I fell asleep against a tree.

I was woken up violently. I might have to wear longer pants to hide My legs until the Black & Blue marks go away. It hurt, and it jostled me from my dream of meeting the Legendary Ho-oh with Lyra.

I sat up and my thoughts were interrupted by a quiet male voice. "Leaf? Did you get a makeover or something?"

_Who in the name of Arceus is Leaf? Who in the name of Arceus are you? Why did you just jump on my legs!?_ I wanted to scream, but I kept myself collected. My leg throbbed in pain. "I don't know who you think you're talking to, but you'd better watch where you're stepping, buddy." I said in a murderous tone, ready to kill this kid. I figured he was 11 maybe. Not old enough to be messing with the Champion of Hoenn.

The guy really thought I was this Leaf girl though. He made his way over to me saying "Leaf? Don't you remember me? Your old buddy Red?" Then he reached for my hat. NOBODY touches my hat. I slapped his hand away.

So his name was Red. Nice fact to know when Jenny wants to identify the body when I'm through with this kid. "Ow! What was that for?!" He exclaimed and I could tell he was annoyed. That's when I knew I could have fun with this, so I spared him.

"Look, _Red._" I said his name real drawn out to get o his nerves. "I'm not this _Leaf _ girl you're talking about. You've been mistaken. The name's Scarlet." I told him my name. So what? What was this kid gonna do, look me up? I stood and put on my jacket to leave before he decided to stop me. "Well then, Scarlet. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! Pikachu, Go!" He ignorantly shouted. I almost laughed and just waved my hand to annoy him more. I even added a little rebuttal statement.

"I don't need battles to prove my skill. I know I'm good and that's enough for me." I said real slick to make him want to rip out his hair. "Adorable pet, though." I said and got his little Pikachu to jump into my arms. I strolled on over and gave him back the creature he had summoned and called out my own little Raichu. She jumped up onto my head where she typically rests. Finished here, I turned to walk away, hoping to leave him just plain mad. Goal achieved; all except for the whole 'leaving' part. The brat grabbed my wrist and spun me back to face him, which sent poor Raichu onto my shoulder.

For the first time I got a sense of his height. I couldn't really judge it while sitting, and he towered over me by about 6 inches. And I called myself tall for my age. That was my first clue maybe this guy wasn't a kid after all. I was actually somewhat glad of his tall height, because it kept my hat between him and my face. I hated my eyes; never wanted anyone to see their color. My name was Scarlet, and I didn't have big red eyes to prove it.

"You can't turn down a challenge. Indigo League rules." He said and I could almost _feel_ him smirking. I looked up at him and luckily his own hat was pulled down, yet again shielding me. Sure enough, there was a stupid grin on his face.

That wasn't the only thing I noticed. This kid-guy looked _older_ than me. Maybe a year or two. And here I was being a smart-alec with him.

Well, I had to go through with the act at this point. I looked back down and started talking like I was telling him bad news. "I'm from Hoenn. I don't have any of your badges nor your Pokédex… I'm not a part of the Indigo League."

"But the Ever Grande Conference requires you to accept all challenges as well!" He quickly retorted, making me grin. He was itching for a battle.

"We aren't in Hoenn, now are we?" I leaned in and whispered this to him before turning back towards Pallet Town. I was well enough rested to make it to Green's house for sure, and couldn't lose the argument with Red.

"Where are you going?" He was quick to ask, which threw me off guard a bit. "Pallet Town? As in to get your Pokédex to join the league?"

I laughed and turned back to face him. I knew he hadn't intended to sound interested, but he did and I couldn't resist. "Sorry, _Red._ I'm a lone wolf. And why would I need to join your league if I'm already Champion of mine? Hmm?" I asked smugly for one last dose of annoying before turning and heading into Pallet Town. I heard footsteps behind me and knew I wasn't the only one going into town.

{A/N: Please review saying whether you would rather this be a short story or a long one, because I have two plot lines I can follow! Bye!}


End file.
